Summer Memories
by TmBlade
Summary: Hey people! This is my first fanfiction ever, and I was inspired to start writing it after reading "Moments" by momoxtoshiro. Basically it's a bunch of little shorts about Asuna and Kirito's (or Kazuto's if you must be particular about it) activities during their summer vacation. I hope you enjoy! Rated T for fantasy violence, fluff, some possible crude humor, possible beach scene.
1. Prolouge

**Okay everyone, so this is my first fanfiction ever, so I hope you'll forgive me if it's not quite up to par with some people's standards.I got inspired to write this after reading "Moments" by momoxtoshiro, so I'm planning on putting Asuna and Kirito (Kazuto if you're particular about it) into some fun little shorts. I am a male writer, but I hope that doesn't effect how people look at the story. Who says that guys can't write fluff? :3 Also, just a note that I am aware of the fact that in Japan people don't get two month Summer breaks, however for creative purposes, this is what I'm going with, so don't give me crap in the reviews about it. Also, this is not chapter one, as it clearly states, this is the prelouge to the chapters ahead.**

* * *

><p>Prolouge: The beginning of Summer.<p>

"Kirito-kun!" Called Asuna happily as she dashed over to where Kazuto was standing; right in front of the same bench that they had spent so many lunch breaks sitting, laughing, eating, and even sometimes making the other blush, something that both enjoyed seeing one each other's faces equally as much.

"Asuna-san!" He called back, equally as thrilled to see his one and only love, Asuna. Her chestnut hair had a natural shine to it, combined with the smile that she wore with her big, hazel eyes that made Kazuto thank the heavens that she was his every time he was allowed to see the sight.

It had taken so much pain, so much struggle and heartbreak for the two of them to break free of the virtual world that they had been trapped inside for two long and painful years. But each knew, without even doubting it for a single moment, that where they were now-together and filled with the utmost sense of joy because of the other-was entirely worth what it had taken to get there.

All the pain-which was both physical and emotional-and tears, all the fighting to save one another, and even almost dying, neither of them would have traded it for anything because of what they shared now because of it.

"Kirito-kun!" Exclaimed Asuna once more as she flung herself into her boyfriend's open arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. Kazuto was only just able to open his arms and brace to catch her by the time that she was there-or at least, enough so that he wouldn't fall over backwards onto the concrete they stood on at that moment.

"Kirito-kun I'm so excited!" she said, the joy in her voice would have been impossible for anyone not to have noticed, "It's finally Summer vacation!"

Indeed, only ten minutes earlier, the schoolbell had rung for the final time that it would for that school year, and now for the next two months, Asuna and Kazuto had the freedom to enjoy doing anything they wanted to, and had been planning things out for weeks in anticipation of the next two months, and whatever days weren't planned for, they would come up with something. They both knew, without even having to say it, that this summer was going to be their best one yet.

Kazuto smiled as he gave his girlfriend a gentle-but still clearly quite overjoyed-squeeze, "I know," he replied, reflecting the joy that she was expressing with his own equal happiness,"I can't wait for all the fun things we've planned!" Often times, Kazuto was not so open about his feelings, even ones that were this positive, but he treasured Asuna so dearly that he couldn't hide how he truly felt when he was with her; and even if he did try his best at hiding it, it was likely that Asuna would have ended up calling him on it. She had know the guy for two years; if any of his friends knew what he was thinking or feeling when they were together, it was her.

Kazuto let the embrace last just a few moments longer before he finally relinquished his grasp on her-if only a little-to be able to look his love in the eyes, both smiling from ear-to-ear with excitement and joy over not just what they had planned, but the time that they would be allowed to share together. They would make absolutely sure that this Summer would be remembered by both of them for the rest of their lives.

"Kirito," Asuna said, her smile loving and kind, caring deeply about the person that she looked upon.

"Yeah, Asuna?" He asked, his expression almost mirroring her own.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?"

At this Kazutos cheeks heated up a little bit and his eyes looked away with a bit of sheepishness to them, "Well," he replied, sounding just the slightest bit embarrassed by the cute tone of voice that she spoke to him with, "I think you may have mentioned that before."

His sheepish reply earned a giggle from Asuna and she gave him a kiss on the cheek with a clearly audible "Mwah~" to it, which inevitably caused his cheeks to heat up a bit more noticeably.

"Aw, Kirito, you're blushing!" cooed Asuna, clearly ejoying the effect she was having on him. If Asuna's goal was to make Kirito's face start looking like a tomato, she was certainly accomplishing the mission. Kirito's cheeks were a very deep red, not being helped any by Asuna's playful little comments.

Kazuto knew he had to make a comeback, he could feel his cheeks were a lot warmer than they had been a moment ago, and he wasn't going to let Asuna go without dishing some red onto her cheeks as well.

"Well," he replied, his voice sounding as embarrassed as he looked, "Have I ever told you that I love you even more?"

Now it was Asuna who's cheeks lit up with an almost bubblegum-like pink as a surprised look came over her face momentarily before her face started to look as sheepish as Kazuto's; clearly she had not expected the comeback, which made Kazuto chuckle as he smiled and returned her affectionate kiss with his own, but not on her cheek. Instead his lips had shot straight for hers, and they had hit their mark spot on as they connected for a brief moment before he departed from the kiss-admittedly with some reluctance not just from him, but from her as well.

But the positive part was that Kazuto had succeeded in making his girlfriend's cheeks as red as his had been, which he decided to push a little further by cooing, "Aw, now you're blushing!"

Asuna felt her cheeks heat up even more with embarrassment, "J-jeez, Kirito-Kun," she said as she looked bashfully downwards, "does everything have to be a contest with you?"

Kazuto was far too thrilled in the results of his quest to be bothered by such a comment, but instead used his wit to go even further by responding with a cheerful, "What can I say, I love winning." He then let out a small chuckle before adding as he lifted her chin up to look into his lover's eyes, "But I love you more than I love winning."

Asuna sighed, happy, embarrassed, and even a little playfully annoyed by his honest reply. "Oh you," she said with a playful roll of her eyes and a smile that creased her lips once again, but didn't add anything more; she figured it would only cause him to end up making her blush again, and her cheeks were only just starting to relax as his had already.

"So," he said, the joyfulness that had been there before now finding its way into his voice again. "What do you want to do first?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! I really hope that you guys enjoyed my little intro to the story and that you'll continue to stick around for their adventures as they unfold. I plan on doing this one for quite a while, I have a lot of ideas, and if you have one of your own, please leave it in a review! I'll gladly take suggestions and positive feedback from you, even constructive criticism! Until chapter one!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, not really all that much to write up here, so I'll just let you read and then see you at the bottom. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Hot Days and Cold Sweets<span>**

It had been decided between Asuna and Kazuto immediately after school that they would spend the rest of the day together, not that they hadn't already both planned to do so, but it was confirmed between the two of them shortly after they got out of their classes. They had decided that today being the beginning of Summer would be marked with an in-prompt due date, they had no idea what it was they were going to end up doing, but they had decided that they would think of something as they walked through the city.

The sun continued to shine down brightly on them, and it wasn't long before Kazuto decided to speak up about it. "It sure is hot out here, don't you think, Asuna?" He asked, looking to the girl who he loved and held to his more dearly than anything or anyone else. Being in her company almost made him forget about th heat, but his mind was more focused on staying cool than his heart was.

Asuna looked back at him as the two continued to walk through the area, "Yeah, it is, I almost feel like I'm melting," she whined, clearly not being able to contain herself well after the subject had been brought up. "What do you think we should do?"

At the mentioning of the word "melting", Kazuto's brain immediately went to the idea that spilled out of him mouth after she had asked her question. Asuna's brain had apparently gone the same way as they both exclaimed to each other, "Ice-Cream!" at exactly the same moment. If a person was to watch the two they would have sworn that they had rehearsed it; they had done it so in-sync.

When each of them heard the other exclaim the exact same thing at the exact same time, the two both burst into laughs and giggles abound. "That was hilarious!" Kazuto stated happily, still hunched over in continued laughter. Asuna too, was hunched over, clutching her stomach as she continuously failed miserably to contain her merriment.

It took them a few minutes, but after they had finally settled themselves, and both had finally stood up straight again, Kazuto flashed a joyful smile at Asuna, who reciprocated the gesture full-heartedly. "I guess it's settled," Asuna said, giving one last little giggle before regaining her composure. "It sure is, to the ice-cream shop! I'm buying!" He exclaimed in reply, throwing an enthusiastic fist into the air before his arms returned to his sides.

"Aw, Kirito-kun is so sweet," Asuna cooed, planting a kiss on his cheek as thanks while her hand reached for his, entwining her fingers in his which he responded to in turn by wrapping his own fingers around hers until they were happily locked together. "But you do know I can pay for my own, right?

But knowing Kazuto, he wasn't just going to let Asuna go un-complimented, so he stole the only opportunity that he could and looked at her with a smile while he said, "That may be, but it's too late because I've already insisted. Besides, I think Asuna-san is sweeter."

This earned him another happy giggle from his beloved, who gave him a kiss on his nose as reward for his trouble. Kazuto's cheeks instantly heated up a slight bit, the sight of which caused Asuna to giggle even more. It was clear that both enjoyed the positive reactions that they gave the other equally as much, and yet both also felt that they liked seeing the other more.

After about fifteen more minutes in the blazing heat of the hot first day of Summer, the pair of lovers finally found themselves in front of the gourmet ice-cream shop that Kazuto had insisted that they go to. "Gourmet, Kirito-kun? That's very fancy of you," Asuna had teased when they reached the place.

Kazuto, however, wouldn't be so easily teased, "Of course," he replied, "Because I'm with the most amazing girl ever."

The way that Kazuto had presented his kind words of affection caused Asuna to blush a deep red. Almost crimson, the smile on her face meaning that she was truly heart-warmed by the compliment.

There was something about Kazuto, she knew, that caused butterflies to rise in her heart and stomach very time the two of them were together. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what the trait he carried was, but she knew that it was one of the things that she loved most about him.

Inside the store at the counter was tub after tub of different flavours of ice-cream, all someone had to do was tell the person behing the counter what size and what flavours they wanted, as well as if they wanted any special goodies mixed in. There were many flavours and even more things to mix into them, and Asuna couldn't contain her excitement as she pulled Kazuto along with her over to the counter. Her eyes widened with anticipation and excitement at the thought of what she could order. Kazuto had already said that she could order any size that she wanted, and since the price went by what size you ordered, it stayed the same no matter what kind of ice-cream you got, even if you got tons of goodies in it as well.

But just then, a thought came to Asuna's mind, "Hey, Kirito-kun?" she asked, her and eyes and smile sparkling with delight.

Kazuto watched her with quite a fair deal of amuzement as she behaved like a kid in a candy store, which in all fairness wasn't too far from what was going on. "Yeah, Asuna?" he asked, his smile reflecting the excitement and eagerness that she felt.

"Can we share a sundae?"

Kazuto's cheeks immediately lit up at hearing the question, it wasn't so much the question that she posed, so much as it was the tone of voice that she posed it in, it was so light and fluffy that Kazuto could have sworn it came from the clouds outside. "A-ah, yeah, of course we can!" he finally said, his sheepish smile giving away his slight embarrassment, as well as his anticipation of doing something so special with Asuna. "Yeah," he said, with a voice that matched the look on his face, "Sure we can share one."

Asuna practically squealed in delight with giggles at the hearing of his consent, "Yay!" she exclaimed happily, then tugging on his hand to bring him closer to her, "What kind should we get?"

Her eagerness was certainly not missed at all by Kazuto, who was still rather red-faced, though not as much as he initially was. "How about..." he trailed off in thought, "We get some vanilla, and some mint, and then we add cookie pieces to it?"

Asuna's eyes lit up even more at the thought of the combination of sweet flavours and special pieces, and she bounced up and down on her heels with delight. "Yes!" Was her eager and anticipating response.

Kazuto smiled back, in a way that showed he shared her anticipation and excitement-who would have figured the two of them could get so worked up over ice-cream? "Alright," he replied, before leading towards the employee who stood behind the counter. He looked to not be much older than Kazuto or Asuna, and was wearing his uniform, ready to take their order. "Hello, What can I get for you?" he asked, in the polite manner that employees there were taught to greet people.

Kazuto nodded at the boy, "We'll take one large ice-cream sundae with half vanilla, half mint, and lots of cookie pieces!" he said, which Asuna affirmed with an eager nodding of her head.

The young man behind the counter gave them a smile as he punched the order into the register before looking back to them. "Anything else?" he asked.

Kazuto smiled with a quick shake of his head in response to the question. "Nope, we're all good," he replied while he did so.

Meanwhile Asuna could not keep her eyes off the multiple tubs of ice-cream that were visible through the glass on the counter while the employee got to work in making their frozen treat. He first used the ice-cream scoop to scoop out a big scoop of mint flavour, and then after putting it onto a small sheet of plastic proceeded to do the same with the vanilla before checking the weight to make sure it was up-to-par.

After he had made sure that he had the right amount, he then took both flavours one at a time onto a cold metal pan and began to mix cookie pieces into them using a metal spatula that was about the same temperature as the pan. After he had finished doing the same to both flavours seperately, he took out a waffle bowl and using the spatula he used while mixing, scooped up both flavours and put them into the dish. Finally, he took two spoons out and stuck them into the frozen treat, having overheard that they were going to share it and figuring it to be appropriate. All the while Asuna and Kazuto watched with eager delight in their eyes and expressions, both were as eager as the other to eat the delectable frozen goodness that sat on the counter before them.

But before any of that could happen, Kazuto took out his wallet from his back pocket and handed the employee the appropriate ammount of Yen that the ice-cream was worth, which the employee kindly put into the cash register before handing them the thing that would cool the both of them down from the heat that they had experienced outside.

Kazuto took the bowl in his hands after replacing his wallet back in its spot before turning to his love, who eyed the ice-cream as though it was catnip to a cat. This earned a small chuckle from Kazuto, who took quite a bit of amuzement in her excitement. "Be paitent, Asuna, we still need to sit down," he said, still a bit too caught up in his chuckling to notice that Asuna had already started pulling his arm towards a seat by the window. "Come on, then, Kirito-kun!" she said, clearly not wanting to wait any longer to be able to dig in.

Kazuto only narrowly managed to avoid dropping the bowl that he held in his other hand as he was dragged along to the booth. "Whoah! Asuna slow down!" he said, partly laughing from how entertaining Asuna's impatience was.

Once Asuna had successfully brought Kazuto over with her to the booth, she immediately sat down on one side and pulled him in to sit beside her. "Bwahahaha!" Sputtered Kazuto in laughter, "Jeez, Asuna," he said with a smile as he set the bowl down on the table, "If you're not careful you're going to make me spill it."

Asuna's eyes immediately widened in panic at the thought of such an event occuring, and worse, it being her fault. "Eeehhhhh?!" was the slightly panicked noise that came from her mouth as her mind went to the worst-case scenario, which earned another sputtering laugh from Kazuto as he took one of the spoons in his hand and put a small bit of ice cream in his lover's mouth.

Though her eyes did widen in surprise at the unexpected spoonful of ice-cream that was now in her mouth, she quickly did relax and allowed the frozen dessert to melt in her mouth as Kazuto slowly removed the spoon.

"There you go~" He said, the constant smile on his face being an as constant reminder as to just how much he was adoring his time with her.

Asuna smiled a wide smile as she swallowed the now-melted cream that was in her mouth, and sighed happily, "Boy, do I ever like ice-cream..." she said, looking into the air as though she was

daydreaming about being in some kind of ice-cream paradise-which she very well could have been.

It was then that Asuna smiled a playful kind of smile at Kazuto, taking the other spoon that was still in the ice-cream in her own hand, along with a little ice-cream in it, and playfully put it in front of her Kirito-kun's mouth. "Open uuuup~" she sang with glee, to which Kazuto responded by doing just that, and a moment later the sweet taste of melted ice-cream was running down his throat as well.

Then there were giggles and laughs abound as the two enjoyed themselves, taking turns one after the other in spoon-feeding the delicious ice-cream-and the cookie pieces that were mixed in it-to each other, and little by little the two slowly savoured the treat until there was nothing left to be had.

Asuna sighed happily when it was all done, snuggling up to Kazuto in the process, and he put his arm around her shoulder lovingly. "That Was really good, Kirito-kun, thank you so much," she said as she looked up into his shining black eyes.

Kazuto smiled back, their eyes connecting in perfect alignment with each other as Kazuto replied, "You're always welcome, Asuna."

That was all that was needed to be said for Asuna to decide to hug Kazuto, which even though made him blush a bit, he returned with a warm and loving smile as she snuggled her face in his shoulder for a few brief moments before departing once again.

"So," Said Kazuto as they left the ice-cream shop a few minutes later, "Did you enjoy the ice-cream?"

"Absolutely I did!" Replied Asuna with enthusiasm in her voice as she spoke, "And it was so sweet of you to pay for it~"

Kazuto blushed a small bit at her recognition of his gesture to pay for the treat, he really was happy that he was able to buy them a treat, he wanted, more than anything, for Asuna to be happy, and he would do whatever it took, he thought, to make sure that she could be that way. "You're always welcome," he replied, his honest smile as he spoke making Asuna blush slightly as well when she saw it.

It was a moment later that Asuna paused, stopping for a moment without warning as Kazuto walked a few steps ahead before looking behind him. "Asuna?" He asked, slightly concerned as to whether something was wrong or not.

Asuna remained still for a moment as she looked at Kazuto, finally however she did speak again. "Kirito-kun..." she said trailing off as she walked back slowly to rejoin him.

"Yeah, Asuna?"

Her face then brightened, her smile illuminating the shadows of the late afternoon as she spoke. "I want this to be the best Summer ever, one that we'll never forget, ever; as long as we live!"

Her enthusiastic statement caused Kazuto to let out a gentle laugh as he put he took her hand in his again. "Then that means it will be, so Asuna says, so let it be done!" he joked playfully. In all reality though he did mean some of it, he too wanted this Summer to be one that they would be able to talk about again and again; this Summer, and every one that followed it.

As they continued to walk down the sidewalk once more, Asuna once again was the one who spoke up as she said, "Hey, Kirito-kun?"

"Yeah, Asuna?" He replied once again, once again curious as to what she would say.

This time however, she giggled as she said, "I can't wait until we go camping!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so thank for reading the first chapter of many! As the ending suggests, the next chapter is going to be totally different in the fact that they're going camping, but to avoid spoiling the whole of it that's all I'm saying for now. Anyway, as always a review is very much appreciated, it's you guys that encourage me to keep writing, so I love reading how much you like each chapter. Leave your thoughts in the reviews, as well as what you think they should do while they go camping, I'll be picking the best idea (or ideas if I like more than one enough)and incorporating it into the next couple chapters, I have a few ideas for their little camping trip so I'll probably be making the next few chapters about that. Also, I am probably going to include some kind of thing in ALONew Aincrad (That means Yui :D) so of you have any ideas of what you'd like to see them do in-game, then go ahead and leave that in the reviews as well! Thanks again for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend who is also a writer here on fanfiction: wawa109 If you enjoyed reading this then why not go give her stories a read? She has a lot more than I do. xD Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Camping Part One: Setting up for fun.<strong>

Asuna woke up the morning after their ice-cream date with her heart fluttering with the thoughts of what this next week would, and could hold. She and her parents would be taking their annual camping trip for one week, and although Asuna had been quite defiant about going on the trip as per the usual, her parents had finally managed to convince her to go without complaint by telling her that they would invite Kazuto to join them on the trip. Kazuto of course agreed to the idea the moment he was asked about it, and after getting permission from his aunt it was made official that Kazuto would be joining the Yuukis on their family camping trip. What had started out as what seemed like it was going to be a torturous weekend for Asuna was now-in her mind-going to be the best week of her life.

Asuna was so excited that when she leapt down the stairs-literally leapt-her mother told her to go back up the stairs and walk down them again like a young lady should do. "Asuna," her mother said after Asuna had done as instructed, "You should try to be a little more in control of your excitement. You don't want to scare Kirito-kun, do you?"

"Ehhhh?!" The thought of scaring Kazuto instantly made the look of excitement on Asuna's face disappear as it was replaced instead by one of fear and she extended her arms, frantically shaking her hands in fear of the thought. "No no no no no no no!" Asuna exclaimed, panicked by the thought of doing Kazuto the undeserved disservice of frightening him with her excitement, "I'll calm down, mother." It would have killed her inside to think-or even worse, to know-that Kirito would be anything less than happy and at ease when he was with her.

Her mother, though usually a very serious woman, chuckled softly at her daughter's reaction, even going so far as to allow a small upward turn of her lips in a showing of her amusement. "Good," she replied, still-at the very least-a little amuzed. "Now come, I've got brekfast ready, and speaking of Kazuto-" Her sentence was then cut off as the doorbell rang, and Asuna's face lit up with new-found excitement again as she turned to face the front door that her mother was already walking towards. "I think that would be him," her mother finished as she reached the door.

Asuna remembered what her mother had said, and in her mind she promised that she was going to make every effort to put some restraint on her eagerness. Clearly though, her mother could still sense her anxiousness, and stopped before she could grab the front door's handle. "You know," she said, turning to Asuna with a barely noticeable grin on her face, "I still have to help your father finish packing his stuff, would you get the door for me?" she asked, adding a little wink as she walked off that made Asuna wonder if she was in some kind of dream. "Is this really happening?" She wondered to herself in her head. Her mother's grin grew just a bit as she went off to go make sure that Asuna's father wasn't getting himself into any trouble with his packing.

But Asuna would have thought herself to be crazy to pass up an opportunity like this, however small it was, and even though there would be plenty of time spent with Kazuto when they were out camping in the tents, Asuna still was excited even to answer the door for him. "Coming!" she called with glee as she walked quickly to the door, grabbing the handle and opening the door to reveal Kazuto who stood behind it. He already had packed the night before and had his bag-which was a sort of cross between a duffel bag and a backpack, and looked quite heavy-slung with the single strap over his shoulder and across his chest. He was wearing his usual black t-shirt and pants, which Asuna really was never bothered by-although she was curious in the back of her mind as to just how many sets of that outfit he owned, and he smiled warmly at her upon seeing her face. Asuna of course smiled back, but had she not been following the advice of her mother she likely would have simply thrown herself into his arms.

"Good morning, Asuna!" He said in a cheerful way that matched his expression, "How are you today?"

Asuna's smile grew wider as she wrapped her arms around him in a brief hug, leaving a small peck with her lips on his cheek as she departed, "I'm very good, Kirito-kun, especially now that you're here."

The unexpected gesture caused Kazuto to have a bit of a surprised blush on his face when she looked at him again, which resulted in Asuna giggling a little bit, finding the expression to be very cute.

"W-well..." Kazuto stuttered, his flustered expression still the same, "I-I'm glad to see you too... Uh..." He stopped himself for a moment to take a quick look behind her, "Are you and your parents ready to go?" He asked as he looked back to her again.

The young chestnut-haired girl smiled as she took one or two steps back, "Well, I'm ready, but my mom is still helping my dad pack his stuff," she replied before gesturing for him to come inside. "I was actually just about to have breakfast though, would you like to join me?" she asked him, already knowing what the most likely answer was going to be.

Kazuto's flustered expression immediately changed at the question, turning from flustered to pleasantly smiling in an instant. "Of course," he said happily, "I would be happy to. I had a small bite to eat before I came here, but I could definitely use a bit more if you're offering."

"Well then," Asuna replied, her smile widening as she pulled on his arm to lead him inside, "Come on, let's eat. We'll be leaving for the camp site soon, and the drive is pretty long."

Kazuto nearly lost his balance as Asuna happily brought him inside and shut the door behind them, and afterwards led the way to the kitchen where on the table about three or four pancakes-and of course, syrup-were stacked on a plate, ready for them both to eat. They were what was left for Asuna after her parents had finished eating just a short time earlier, but she didn't mind sharing at all, especially seeing as who she was sharing with.

Kazuto took a seat in one of the chairs at the table after putting his bag down beside it, and Asuna smiled as she went over to the cupboard and got out cutlery and plates for the both of them before returning to her lover's side, setting one plate in front of him and one in the spot beside him that she then took. "Let's dig in!" she exclaimed cheerfully as she took a couple of pancakes on to her plate, and began to cut them into small, bite-sized pieces.

Kazuto did the same as Asuna, taking the two remaining pancakes and putting them on his plate, but then remembered to stop, and turned to look at Asuna, bowing his head in thanks as he said, "Arigatou, Asuna-san," and waited until she replied with, "Doitashimashite, Kirito-kun," before he started to dig into his share of the meal like she did.

They continued to eat their food for a minute or so in peaceful quiet before Asuna finally broke the silence with a question, turning to Kazuto with a smile as she asked, "So, are you excited for the camping trip?"

Kazuto immediately stopped himself from eating another bite as Asuna posed her inquiry of his thoughts, and his expression turned to that of thinking she was crazy for needing to ask such a thing, almost looking insulted. "O-of course I'm excited to go camping with you and your parents! I have absolutely no reason not to be!"

Asuna stared at her Kirito curiously for a few momens, questioning in her head why he had taken it so seriously, but then she only started to giggle, finding the act to be quite humorous in her mind, and then said, "That's very sweet, Kirito-kun," before returning her attention towards her food. Kazuto did as well, but if it wasn't made clear, he was serious about what he said. He had been waiting and waiting to be able to go on this trip with Asuna ever since his Aunt asked him about it, nothing was going to prevent him from going.

After about a half hour, consisting of finishing with the clean-up of the house and packing the last of the things needed-all of which Kazuto did insist on helping with, the Yuukis and Kazuto were in the Yuuki's vehicle, ready to leave once all was double checked to be as it should. From there, they finally pulled out of the driveway, with Kazuto and Asuna in the back seat, both practically giddy with the prospect of them being alone together, but at the same time knowing not to get themselves into mischief-especially seeing as Mrs. Yuuki was driving, and had a clear view to be able to see them if she needed. That was not to say that she didn't trust the two of them, but she was still a mother, and she did have a job to do; besides that however, she was not very concerned.

Not much happened during the dive, really the only sound that ended up being made-besides the obvious white noise from the engine-was about an hour into the four hour car ride, there was a sound coming from the back seat, and upon Mrs. Yuuki's gaze into the back seat, genuinely smiled at the sight of the two who having fallen asleep together. With Kirito in the middle seat and Asuna in the right hand passenger seat the two peacefully slept, Asuna's head resting gently on Kazuto's shoulder, and Kazuto's head resting gently on Asuna's head.

**-A few hours later-**

It was by the time they were finally there about one o'clock in the afernoon, and with the last of the Yuuki's and Kazuto's things-kazuto's things being just his bag and nothing else-unloaded from the back of the vehichle, the small group took a few minutes to stretch from the long ride and once everyone was settled, it was time. "Alright gang," Asuna's mother said, sounding much less serious and more simply fun than usual, "It's time for us to pitch the tents!"

Kazuto looked at Asuna's mother, and because of the way she spoke, he actually felt the need to raise his hand to ask a question, which when called upon by Mrs. Yuuki to speak was, "How many tents are we going to be setting up, Mrs. Yuuki?"

At this the woman grinned a small amount, knowing how much both Asuna and Kazuto would like hearing the answer. "Only two, we figure we can trust the two of you in you own tent," she replied, causing both Asuna's and Kirito's faces to change to a strange mix of a happy and thankful expression but at the same time both looked equally as flustered as the other. Of course when they had been in SAO, the two had slept in the same bed before-usually with Yui once they met her. But this was the real world, and even though SAO had become life for them, it was still quite different from the real world for whatever reason. Maybe because that was simply it: this time it would be for real.

"But," Mr. Yuuki piped up, "if we so much as hear anything suspicious coming from your tent, one of you will be sleeping on the dirt."

The fact that Mr. Yuuki said that was not only unnecessary, but made Kazuto's widen at the thought of who the likely party would be to sleep on ground. "Hey!" Exclaimed Asuna suddenly, making his head turn towards her, "Is it really necessary to tell us something like that?" She had not only taken offence because it was insulting to Kazuto, but to her as well.

Mrs. Yuuki also seemed a little put off by her husband's remark as well, and gave him a slight jab in the side with her elbow. "Seriously," she said as her eyes looked to the side where he stood, "Do you have that little faith in your daughter and her kare?" (Japanese for boyfriend.)

Mr. Yuuki did not take the surprise blow to the side very well. "Oof," he choked as he got the wind knocked out of him slightly, clutching the area where the impact occurred before looking at Mrs. Yuuki like a puppy who had just gotten beaten by its master for no reason. "What was that for?"

Mrs. Yuuki could only let loose a laugh-which was a rare sight coming from her-at her husband's stupidity, "For being an insensitive baka." She said when she finally managed to speak again.

All the while Asuna and Kazuto watched the two of them side-by-side both with the same awkward expression on their faces. "Asuna?" Kazuto whispered to her quietly while her parents went at it with each other.

"Yeah?" she whispered back, sounding as awkward as they both looked.

"Let's not end up like your parents?"

A brief pause as Asuna digested-somewhat-the embarrassment her parents were causing, and then cleared her throat.

"Agreed."

Finally, after several minutes of banter from the two parents, and several minutes of awkward silence and staring from Asuna and Kazuto, Kazuto eventually just got tired of watching and went over to where one of the tents was so that he could begin setting it up. He had been camping before, and so he knew how to put together a tent, newer models became easier and easier ever year to the point where there was almost no effort involved.

Asuna watched him curiously as he walked off and grabbed one of the tents from the pile of camping gear that had been unloaded, and a minute or so later then decided to simply go along with him instead of watching her parents bicker anymore. Her parents however, seemed too inclined to bicker than to notice them walk away.

Kazuto had already started unpacking the tent from its box and had unrolled the canopy nearby the campfire area by the time Asuna had reached him. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked sweetly in a helpful manner as she went to his side.

Kazuto looked to his left where he had put the parts for the tent and held out his hand as he asked, "Could you pass me one of those rod things? There should be two of them."

Asuna looked over to where the parts were and then took the piece that Kazuto had asked for, handing it to him and smiling as she said, "There you go! Sorry about my parents, by the way."

"Thank you, and don't worry, I understand." He replied as he began to unfold the rod, connecting all the sections where each piece was cut and being aided in doing so by the elastic that held the piece together from both ends. Once he had done that, the pole reached several feet in length, but that extra length was necessary for keeping the tent up. Next, he threaded the pole through the sleeve in the canopy that it needed to go through, all the way to the opposite corner of the tent before putting the end of the rod into the part of the canopy that held it in place-and then doing the same with the other side, causing the canopy to lift up halfway.

While Kazuto continued to set up his and Asuna's tent, and Asuna aided him with it, only by the time they had finished setting up the tent did Mr. and Mrs. Yuuki finally realize the two's absence, only to discover that they were already in the process of getting their sleeping bags inside.

Both walked over to the two with surprised but impressed expressions on their faces as they watched them finish their work. "My, my," Mrs. Yuuki said, "You two did quite well."

Asuna poked her head out from the tent to look at them while Kazuto looked at them from where he was-on the outside of the tent putting on the rain tarp on top of the tent. "Does that mean you two are finished bickering now?" Asuna asked, her brow furrowing slightly at the two of them with an annoyed expression because of how they embarrassed her in front of Kazuto.

The Yuuki parents looked back at her and this time they were the ones who looked embarrassed at their own actions, looking at each other with the expressions before looking back to their daughter and her boyfriend. "Yes," the both said simultaneously, with embarrassment-and maybe even a little shame-in both of their tones because of their behaviour.

"Good," Asuna replied, her still scowling expression softening only after she said the single word before looking at Kazuto with a smile. "So," she said looking back to her parents, "Once you two set up your tent, we can have fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Sorry about the long wait, been really busy with other things that need doing, but I did finally manage to finish writing the first part of the little camping trip, it's not much, but when I put it in a word counter it was 2.2k words so I hope that's enough to satisfy for now until I can get around to writing the next part. Stay tuned!<strong>


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Holy crap... It's been over a year and I completely forgot about this thing... Welp, better a year late for another chapter than never?**

The Yuuki parents had finally ceased their bickering, and a half hour later their tent as well as the rest of the camping supplies had been unloaded and everything was put where it was supposed to go. While Mr. and Mrs. Yuuki had been attempting to pitch their own tent, Asuna had helped Kazuto with setting up things like the campfire area, putting the food out of reach of the animals, and other tasks like that as Mr. and Mrs. Yuuki struggled to get their tent made.

"Alright!" Asuna said happily as she and Kazuto finished their work and she looked over to her parents, "Are you two done yet?"

"Um..." replied Asuna's mother, looking at her daughter from the instruction sheet she was reading while Mr. Yuuki was struggling with the parts, having very little success, if any at all, "I think your father and I could use a little help, much as I don't like to admit it..."

Asuna and Kirito both gave each other the looks of smug, amuzed grins, each of them finding humor in the parents being the ones to ask them for help. The humor transfered into the slight giggling and snickering that followed, and then almost outright laughter from the pair before they finally nodded in agreeance to assist the adults. They walked over to the tent, and five minutes later, everything was - finally - finished being set up.

"There we go," Kazuto said as he finished hammering in the last tent peg to hold it in place, and then stood up with a satisfied sigh from both him and Asuna as they looked at their handywork. Everything was where it should have been, and by that time, everyone was hot and tired - even the parents, although they did practically nothing.

"Well," Asuna said, looking at her parents and sounding quite cheerful despite the heat, "What are we going to do first Mom and Dad?" Under normal circumstances on a camping trip, Asuna would not have been this cheerful, however she was with Kazuto; it seemed he could make even mundane things enjoyable to her.

"I have a pretty good idea," replied Mrs. Yuuki, "Honey, what do you think about us all going swimming?"

Now, Asuna's father, being a father, did not very much like the idea of Asuna and Kazuto being allowed to be in the nearby lake together dressed only in their swimming trunks, however, there were two other factors at play in the situation. The first was that had it not been for Kazuto, he likely would not have his daughter, and they would likely not have been there, and the second was that these two seemed set on being together forever, and had even gotten married in SAO, so Mr. Yuuki had no idea what the two may or may not have been up to during their time in-game. Not to mention that if he didn't give them a chance, that Mrs. Yuuki would likely not have been pleased. So, with some reluctance, the man sighed and replied, "Yep, I think that's a good idea right about now."

Asuna's immediate reaction was a happy little squeal and a flinging of her arms around her beloved Kazuto, which caught him so off guard that the poor guy fell backwards, landing on his back with a chuckled, "Oomph!" Before laughing as he returned Asuna's embrace of him. Mr. Yuuki was not all that impressed with this display, but he didn't make any sort of comments about it when the two finally stood up again. "Well then," Kazuto said, still sounding happy - and somewhat still amuzed by Asuna's outburst, "Then I guess I'll go get my swimming trunks and change in the trees."

"Smart boy..." was Mr. Yuuki's only flat, unamused comment, earning his side another jab from Mrs. Yuuki. "Like I said, insensitive baka towards your future son-in-law..."

This comment in particular from Mrs. Yuuki, caused both Asuna and Kazuto to freeze, both of their faces turning red with embarrassment in an instant. "I..." Kazuto could only utter the single syllable, not being able to find enough to make words out of, due to the embarrassment.

"I..." was also Asuna's response to the comment.

The pair's reactions were what caused Mrs. Yuuki to then burst into laughter, clearly enjoying causing them to feel embarrassed, "Oh come on," she said, still laughing, "You don't honestly think that him and I don't know you two were married in the game, do you?" She then pointed her thumb at Mr. Yuuki and added, "He might not be smart enough to figure out where that's gonna lead, but I sure as heck am. But I do have one question; you two weren't doing anything... funny... in there, were you?"

Instantly Asuna's eyes widedned for a split second, before they relaxed as she tried to hide her feelings and she said quickly, "Nope, nothing! Nothing at all! No funny buisness whatsoever, just good, clean stuff, is all."

The reality of what had happened however was far from Asuna's words, but that's another story, for another time, and it was already written by Kawahara so it's technically cannon.

Mrs. Yuuki could almost smell the traces of deceit that emminated from her daughter, not to mention Kazuto, who had an awkwardly frozen smile on his face as he observed. "Fine," she said, with an almost devious-looking grin on her face as she looked upon the pair. "Well then," she added, seemingly moving past the brief bit of suspicion she had about the two for the time being, "let's all get changed and then get down to the lake that's nearby."

With an almost undetectable sigh of relief from the pair, Kazuto gave a nod of agreeance before adding, "Arigatou, Yuuki-sama," (Japanese for "Thank you, Mrs. Yuuki," ... I think.) and turning to go back to his and Asuna's tent, grabbing his swimming trunks from his bag once he had reached it and going into the bushes to change while Asuna used the tent to do the same.

A little less than ten minutes later, and the four were all walking down the dirt road towards the beach of the nearby lake. Kazuto was dressed in a pair of sunglasses on, a towel around his neck, his swim trunks and flipflops, while Asuna was in a bikini - one that would cause a person to assume that she had picked it out just for Kazuto, and they would be right - that was top, bottom, and more than a little revealing, though not overly so; Asuna may have been attempting to show off a bit with the swimwear, but she did still had taste. Kazuto though... didn't really seem to be put in any sort of direction as to how he felt about the attire, oddly enough. His attention was moreso on the water ahead, too much so to pay too much attention. It was a hot day, what did you expect? Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Yuuki were dressed in their swimwear, with Mr. Yuuki carrying - oddly enough nothing, as Kazuto had offered to take the umbrella, towels and water cooler instead, feeling the need to make himself useful as the entire trip was somewhat of a big deal. Correction, it was a big deal, period. Needless to say Mr. Yuuki sure as heck wasn't complaining, it meant he didn't have to carry anything. The only thing he didn't carry was the beach blanket, as Asuna had insisted that she carry it.

When they reached the sandy beach of the lake, Asuna could no longer hold her excitement. Dropping the blanket and grabbing Kazuto's hand as he finished setting down the items he had carried, she nearly caused him to trip as she pulled him along with her towards the water. "Come on, Kirito-kun!" she called out happily as she jumped in, pulling the guy in with her as he cried out a surprised "Wah! ASUNAAAAAA!"

~SPLASH~

There was a spraying of water mixed with happy squeals from Asuna and surprised yells from Kazuto. "Come on Asuna!" he cried as he shielded his face with his hands from the cold water Asuna started splashing at him, "Stop splashing!" Did Asuna really care though? Not that much to be honest as she was enjoying splashing Kazuto, her face alight with laughter as she threw water at him. It wasn't long though before Kazuto started to fight back, and a surprised yelp came from Asuna when Kazuto scooped up water in his hands and threw it at her, drenching the girl's head and causing her hair to shine in the summer sun. She was stunned for a moment, and in that moment Kazuto grew a smirk on his face and started snickering. A grin appeared on her face as well, this one though brought along a fire that lit in her eyes, the way it had in SAO when she had gone into a fight. "So," she said, "That's how you wanna play it, huh?"

"Bring it on!" cried both.

In a matter of minutes both of them were locked in a water duel, both acting as both children and ninjas as they threw more water at each other and dodged each other's attacks, both getting more and more drenched as the two parents set up the umbrella and blanket. Back and forth went the water between the two duelists, both with grins on their faces as they battled. Meanwhile the parents had to make sure they were setting up the umbrella and blankets away from the splash zone.

"Hey!" a voice finally cried above the roar of the water mixed with the pair's battle cries. It was Mrs. Yuuki, who was waiting for them both on the beach, holding a bottle of sunscreen in her hand. Both of the combatants stopped their fighting in an instant as they heard the woman call them, and as the water began to"You two might wanna put on some sunscreen!" A sly grin took Kazuto's face, and the next moment a final spray of water was thrown from his hands, before he began to bolt through the water back to shore, leaving Asuna to gasp in surprise at the the sudden burst of cold water she felt. "Race you there!" The male shouted as he headed towards shore, but Asuna wasn't about to let her boyfriend get away with such a sneaky attack. Cupping both her hands in the water, she scooped up a rather large amount of liquid and began to dash after the raven-haired boy. "You're gonna get it for that one!"

**Yep, it's been over a year since the last time I uploaded a chapter to this little collection. Actually a year since I wrote fanfic in general but I digress. After over a year of nothing being posted to this I am happy to say that I will be writing more for this little collection in the coming months. Also, expect a new Christmas-themed SAO fanfiction sometime in December. Thanks to everyone who actually stuck around this long to wait for this revival, but I'm back now so don't worry your little heads about it. Catch you later!**


End file.
